


You Got My Permission To Do What You Like

by senioritastyles



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [19]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: "Ashy, you haven't stopped working since we came home." Luke mutters from his place near Ashton's head, tugging gently on the oldest boy's curls. "You never spend any time with us anymore and you're running yourself into the ground here."
"Yeah, babe when was the last time you weren't alone down here working on a song?" Calum wonders, although his tone says he already knows the answer and that Ashton really isn't supposed to say anything.
Michael sighs loudly and stands up. "You're coming with us right now and we are going to force you to relax."
 
Or: The boys help Ashton relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Private Show by Little Mix)

"Ashton.....Ash...." 

 

It's Michael's voice that wakes Ashton up from a sleep he didn't realize he was in, eyes fluttering open slowly and adjusting to the dim lighting. "What?"

 

"Babe, you did it again." Calum is speaking this time, standing behind Michael who is kneeling on the floor in front of Ashton.

 

The oldest boy is still groggy, confused as he tries to process what Calum is talking about. It doesn't take too long for him to understand what he's done again, a simple glance around tells him that Calum means he fell asleep on the basement couch with his guitar still in his arms again. He means that, once again, Ashton was working on writing new songs all day and night when they're supposed to be on a break and not doing anything.

 

"Ashy, you haven't stopped working since we came home." Luke mutters from his place near Ashton's head, tugging gently on the oldest boy's curls. "You never spend any time with us anymore and you're running yourself into the ground here."

 

"Yeah, babe when was the last time you weren't alone down here working on a song?" Calum wonders, although his tone says he already knows the answer and that Ashton really isn't supposed to say anything.

 

Michael sighs loudly and stands up. "You're coming with us right now and we are going to force you to relax."

 

Ashton is extra confused as he's hoisted up and thrown over Calum's shoulder, holding onto the younger boy's shirt for dear life as he's carried all the way up to the second story where their bedroom is. Ashton's nose is assaulted with the smell of vanilla and when he looks up he sees that every single one of his candles is lit and scattered around the room on the furniture. Calum leans over carefully and plops him on the bed, kissing his lips before standing up straight and backing away.

 

"Okay, what is going on? Why did you light all my candles?" Ashton asks, but he's quickly shushed by Michael's lips on his own.

 

"We told you, you're gonna relax." Luke says, nudging Michael out of the way and stealing Ashton's lips in a kiss.

 

Ashton watches them carefully as Luke pulls away and Calum steps forward and takes his hands, standing him back up and helping him undress down to nothing, making a messy pile of his shirt, sweatpants, and boxers before laying him back on the bed. Ashton's pretty sure he knows where this is going until Michael pulls a bottle of something that's definitely too watery to be lube out of the drawer, and when Ashton gets a better look he sees that it's massage oil, lavender scented. 

 

"Turn over." Calum instructs, letting Michael carefully pour some oil into his hands as Ashton flips over onto his stomach.

 

The older boy closes his eyes as Calum's slick hands make contact with his calves, rubbing the oil in with the perfect amount of pressure. Soon there's another pair of hands working over his back and he can tell from the size that they're Michael's, and then Luke's hands join the party and massage Ashton's arms and hands. The three of them work out every knot in Ashton's muscles and every tense spot loosens and relaxes and Ashton is in heaven, practically asleep in the warm and sweet smelling room. They massage the oil into him until his entire body, front and back, is slick and smooth and Ashton is humming softly in happiness. Michael turns him back over onto his stomach and grabs the bottle of oil again, pouring some over Ashton's ass as Luke moves to massage it in. Ashton bites his lip and he can't hold back the small moan that escapes at the feeling, spreading his legs just a little to give Luke more space. 

 

"How do you feel, Ash?" Michael asks from his right, drying his hands off on the towel that Calum brings in.

 

Ashton hums, eyes still closed and he's not even sure at this point if he can manage to open them again. "Good." His voice is muffled and slurred and quiet but they hear it anyway.

 

Calum chuckles. "Good, baby. Now we're gonna make you feel really good." 

 

Ashton furrows his brows but he's too relaxed to ask what that means and in reality, he knows exactly what they mean—sex. It's their favorite pastime really, and Luke's fingers are creeping between his cheeks so it's pretty obvious where this is going. It's not often that he's the one in this position, in fact very rarely is he the one with wet fingers rubbing at his hole, but when he is he absolutely loves it because the boys always fall all over each other to please him. Even now, he can hear them bickering under their breath about who should do what and in what order and it makes the corner of his mouth quirk up and drop back down again lazily.

 

"Someone just fuck me." He mumbles, spreading his legs even more to emphasize his point.

 

Several groans echo behind him and there's a scramble of movement and he distinctly feels Calum's fingers between his cheeks now, much wetter and a little colder than before, wasting no time pushing inside of him with one finger. He stays relaxed through it, feeling the bed dip near his head and then there are lips on his and he's kissed them all so many times that he can easily tell it's Luke. The kiss is soft and gentle, which is unlike Luke in sexual situations since he's normally fast paced and needy and rough, and it's a pleasant change since Ashton's the one who has to be gentle most of the time. His hips tilt up of their own accord when Calum's second finger pokes at him, pushing himself onto them to speed up the process, unbelievably impatient to be more relaxed. Calum gets the hint and moves faster but still carefully, scissoring his fingers and working Ashton open. 

 

"I still think I should get to fuck him first." Calum mumbles, adding a third finger as Luke pulls his mouth off of Ashton's and glares at him.

 

"And I think I should." He argues, looking entirely put out. "I never get to fuck anyone so it's only fair."

 

"You never get to fuck anyone because you can't last long enough to actually fuck them." Michael laughs, shaking his head.

 

Luke's jaw drops and he looks like he's about to continue the argument a lot less politely than he had been, so Ashton quickly jumps in and cuts the tension, albeit a little breathlessly from Calum's fingers moving harshly inside of him. "Boys, why don't two of you fuck me at once, huh? I can suck someone off at the same time."

 

Every movement stills as Ashton's suggestion settles in and the oldest boy takes it upon himself to slowly fuck himself on Calum's three fingers, knowing he's going to need to be stretched a lot more if he wants to take two of them at once. 

 

"S-so....who....who goes where?" Luke mutters, clearly overwhelmed with the idea of so much happening at once.

 

Ashton keeps his hips moving back onto Calum's fingers as he thinks, debating the options because he's got to play it smart if he doesn't want to literally be ripped open. He knows Calum and Michael together would be too much inside of him because they're both long and thick, so it has to be Luke and someone. In the end, he decides he'd much rather have Michael in his mouth because he's the biggest and he enjoys the weight in his mouth that makes his jaw ache and his eyes water.

 

"Calum, you and Luke are gonna fuck me. Michael, I want you in my mouth." He smirks, gasping when Calum slips a fourth finger inside of him.

 

A whimper rips from Luke's throat, pure excitement, and his kisses against Ashton's swollen mouth are more frantic and needier at the prospect of getting to be inside someone. "Thank you." He whispers, voice sincere because Ashton's really the only one who will let him top without giving him a hard time. 

 

Ashton smiles at Luke and kisses his nose, nodding in response to his words because he can't find his voice amidst the rapid movement of Calum's fingers inside of him. He's getting worked up now, less relaxed and more horny for his boys and eager to move things along. "Luke, get on the bed, back against the headboard."

 

Luke nods and gets his clothes off first before doing as Ashton says and scrambling onto the bed. Ashton bites his lip and pulls off of Calum's fingers and shifts around until he's back to chest with Luke, both leaning against the headboard as Ashton hoists up and hovers over Luke's lap. Luke takes the lube Michael offers and slicks up his dick before he wraps his arms around the back of Ashton's thighs to help support him, knowing how quickly the legs can give out when riding one dick let alone two, as Ashton brings his hand down to guide Luke's dick into him. He sinks down slowly, feet planted firmly on the bed as he drops onto Luke all the way with a shaky breath. Luke's face presses into Ashton's shoulder and he whines at the tightness he doesn't usually get to feel, biting the skin gently as Ashton shifts around to get used to it even though Luke is the smallest of the four. It's relatively easy to settle into and Ashton works on relaxing his body and all of his muscles as much as he can to get ready for Calum to be inside of him too. The Maori boy looks on hopefully, waiting for his cue with his fingers still covered in lube. 

 

"Fingers, Calum." Ashton breathes, trying to move so Calum can do as he asks.

 

Calum knees further onto the bed, closer to Luke and Ashton. "Lu, push his thighs up from behind and tilt him back more." 

 

Luke does as Calum says, letting Ashton's full body weight rest on his chest as he pushes Ashton's thighs up towards his chest and folds him in half. Ashton reaches down and gets a hand around his own dick, determined to keep himself hard through the sting of being stretched so much, rubbing his palm over the head as Calum's wet finger pokes at his rim. He bites his lip as Calum starts to wiggle it in, going slow and keeping an eye on Ashton's face to make sure he's still okay. Calum knows better than anyone what Ashton can handle and he knows the signs to watch for, but with one finger inside Ashton along with Luke he doesn't see any of them. It's an easy fit and Ashton nods to tell him to add another, still working at the head of his dick with his hand. Calum makes quick work of popping a second finger in alongside Luke, watching Ashton's head drop to the side and his mouth fall open, eyes squeezed shut. The oldest boy is breathing a little shakier, thighs quivering in Luke's hands and Calum works to open him up as much as possible. Ashton manages to relax again, breathing slow and deep as Calum gets a third finger in. 

 

"Oh, fuck." Luke whimpers, shaking with the added tightness to Ashton's already tight ass, completely unsure how he's going to handle Calum being in here with him.

 

"You alright there, Luke?" Michael chuckles from his spot next to the bed, fully naked and running his hand slowly up and down his dick as the watches the other three.

 

Luke can't even find the presence of mind to answer but Ashton comes to his rescue. "Shut up, Michael, he's fine."

 

Michael blushes at being scolded, knowing how protective Ashton is of Luke since he's the baby of the group and tends to get picked on the most, looking away to avoid the sharp glare Ashton manages to give him. Luke presses small kisses into Ashton's back, tasting the residual oil from his massage earlier but not caring in the least. 

 

"Think you're ready, Ash?" Calum asks, wiggling his fingers around inside the oldest boy to test the stretch.

 

Ashton hums, opening his eyes again. "Yeah, do it."

 

Calum nods, searching Ashton's face for any doubt or dishonesty but he finds none, so he pulls his fingers out carefully and gets his boxers off, dumping lube over his dick until it's shiny and ridiculously slick. Luke helps Ashton shift backward more to accommodate Calum's body, holding his breath as the head of Calum's dick pokes at Ashton's loose hole. Ashton is breathing quickly, trying to keep himself relaxed as his hand works rapidly over his own dick and Calum starts to push in. It goes very slow, little by little, inch by inch, but Calum manages to get almost all the way in with Luke in there as well. 

 

"Shit....shit, fuck." Ashton whines, his legs twitching in Luke's hands like they want to close but they can't, head thrown back onto Luke's shoulder.

 

"Oh my god." Luke whimpers, eyes buried completely in Ashton's shoulder as he trembles in the overwhelming pleasure. 

 

Calum hums, too lost in his own world to speak as he does his best to keep still and let Ashton adjust to the huge stretch. It feels like a lifetime to Calum and Luke but eventually Ashton gives Calum permission to move, the Maori boy wasting no time in doing so. He's still careful, still moving slow, but he's moving and it quells the need in his muscles to do it, relieving the built up tension and fucking into Ashton, pushing Luke in deeper and harder against Ashton's sweet spot where he was already seated. Ashton is moaning low in his throat, body jumping with the way Calum and Luke are rocking into him and just when he thinks he can't take anymore Michael's weight dips the mattress and he's met with the younger boy's dick poking lewdly at his lips. He turns his head and opens his mouth, inviting Michael in and letting him take hold of his curly hair to help guide the movements of his mouth. Ashton is entirely overwhelmed in the best way, wound up tight in a sea of pleasure and surrounded by his boys, all inside of him in some way and that never gets to happen. He's giddy with the breathless feeling of being fucked by two dicks and having a third in his mouth, completely understanding now why Luke is so addicted to sex and getting fucked. The good feeling is insane and it's an added rush that his eyes are watering and he's gagging on Michael's dick, the blonde slowly fucking his mouth and basically using him to get off.

 

"Fuck..." Luke whispers, breath hitting Ashton's skin in a damp puff of air. "Feels so good, Ash."

 

Ashton can only let out a muffled whimper in response, feeling Luke twitch inside of him and he knows the youngest boy is close and there's no way to stop him from releasing, which he does less than a minute later, spilling with a long whine and getting Calum dirty as well as Ashton. Luke shakes through the pleasure, nails digging into the backs of Ashton's thighs as he gasps, a puddle of mush beneath the oldest boy as Calum keeps rocking in and out of Ashton. Luke's good at handling overstimulation so it's not too much of a challenge for him to bite his lip roughly and deal with Ashton still squeezing down on him as Calum fucks Luke in repeatedly. Michael a mess of moans above them as Ashton hollows his cheeks and uses his tongue more expertly, trying to focus and make it good for the younger boy. He's faring well enough, only choking every few pushes into his throat and moaning almost constantly, close to coming himself now just from the overwhelming mix of sensations. He makes a strange noise in his throat to try to tell them all as much but they seem to be able to sense it, doubling in the speed and force of their movements to help him along. It feels like clockwork the way they all seem to sync up and come within seconds of each other, Ashton first then Calum and Michael last. 

 

"Shit!" Michael yelps, spilling into Ashton's mouth as Calum adds to the mess inside Ashton. 

 

Calum's moan drowns out Ashton's much quieter and still muffled one, the oldest boy's body quaking in more pleasure than he's ever felt. Michael finally releases Ashton's head and lets him pull back as Ashton swallows thickly, breathing heavily as he goes boneless and becomes like dead weight on Luke's chest. The youngest boy wheezes a little bit, buried beneath the weight on two bodies with the added pressure of another on his side, and Calum takes pity on him as he very carefully pulls out of Ashton's abused hole. Luke slides out immediately after, helping Michael get the oldest boy on his back on the bed as Calum goes to get something to clean him up with. Ashton groans at the ache in his jaw and the soreness in his ass, his muscles like jelly when he tries to make even the slightest movement. 

 

"Sit still, babe, lemme clean you off." Calum requests, armed with a warm washcloth that he uses to wipe away the come and sweat and the leftover massage oil that didn't quite get rubbed away. 

 

Ashton hums, his eyes refusing to open as he mumbles an incoherent sentence that he doesn't bother trying to say properly. He hears Michael huff a laugh and Luke joins in, making the oldest boy swat pitifully at them until they all join in on the bed, yanking the covers over all four of them.

 

"How do you feel now, Ash?" Luke wonders, lips moving against Ashton's bicep where his head is resting, arm slung over Ashton's waist.

 

Ashton groans quietly, turning his head to the side and placing a blind kiss on Luke's head. 

 

Calum laughs. "Does that mean you're relaxed? Finally?"

 

Ashton's smile is lazy and lethargic as he nods. "One hundred percent relaxed."

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO DAY 19 OF FICMAS!!!!! Today you have received some more smut, of the OT4 variety. I feel like this is kind of a rarity in this fandom, because it's bottom Ashton AND double penetration, so I quite excited about it to be honest. I also have to give a shout out to Kori on this one because two dicks is her favorite thing and she's been screaming about it ever since I told her I was writing this :) I hope you all enjoyed, please leave comments and feedback below, and I love you<3
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
